Tsuna's Birthday
by DrenaDragon
Summary: It's Tsuna's birthday and there are friends coming from another country, some unexpected visitors, and Lambo is not acting as a spoiled cow. Challenge Fic AU


**A/N: This is a challenge fic that I'm doing with my sister, Mangaromance :) The challenges are random and every component of the stories came out of a box, kind of like out of a hat…random draw?**

**Here are the components to be in the fan fiction:**

_ Character(s):_

_Tsuna, Lambo, Mukuro, G, Giotto, Knuckle, Byakuran, Valid (Nana)_

_Days/Holidays/Times:_

_Birthday, Noon_

_Place(s):_

_Airport, House_

_Thing(s):_

_Bed, Water, Glass bottle, Scarf, Lion, Cat, Flowers, Mirror_

**Valid- anything can be used as long as it's under the correct category**

***each component must be mentioned in the fan fiction! **

.

**Please enjoy!**

.

.

**Tsuna's Birthday**

.

.

_Early Morning_

.

.

"Tsu-kun, get up Giotto-san and his friends are waiting for us at the airport." Nana said trying to get Tsuna out of bed. When that didn't work, she was about to drag him out of bed but 5 year old Lambo came in "Ha ha Tsuna is a sleepy head!" Lambo shouted while jumping on Tsuna's bed. This woke Tsuna up right away "ARGH! Why'd you wake me up at…" Tsuna turned his head to check the time it was 5:00 am and Tsuna never in his life woke up at 5:00 am "5:00 AM!" he yelled at how early it was. "Tsu-kun weren't you listening to what I said; Giotto-san and his friends are waiting for us at the airport." Nana told Tsuna as he sat up. "Oh that's today…wait does that mean it's my birthday?" Tsuna asked. Nana just simply nodded and walk out of the room saying "You should get ready fast Tsu-kun."

Tsuna got out of bed and went to the washroom; he was going to take a bath, he let the water run for a while before he went in. After his bath he went to his room to get ready he found his favourite orange sweater and blue jeans. Then he went down stairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast "Tsu-kun your ready! That was fast." Nana remarked as she got Tsuna's breakfast ready it was eggs and bacon very simple but tasted amazing. "Kaa-san who are the friends Giotto is bringing?" Tsuna asked realizing Giotto had a lot of friends. "Umm… I think he said G and Knuckle." Nana said remembering the phone call not too long ago. "Oh... There nice people but I wonder why only those two?" Tsuna wondered aloud. "Tsu-kun we should hurry up there plane lands at 7:00 am and its 6:00 am now." Nana said getting her black leather handbag. Tsuna got up and followed his mom to the taxi van. Lambo was already there but Nana told him he has to stay with the next door neighbors until they got back Lambo sadly walked over to the next door neighbor's house.

Tsuna sat at the back with Nana the ride was quiet so Tsuna toke this to his advantage and fell asleep in the van. The ride seemed to go by fast and as soon as they got there Nana tried to wake Tsuna up. "Tsu-kun wake up we're here." Nana said while shaking him a bit. Soon he woke up feeling drowsy. Tsuna and Nana went inside the airport around 7:30. Giotto was waiting with G and Knuckle and as soon as they seen Tsuna and Nana they walked toward the two. "Hello Tsuna, Nana it's been a long time." Giotto greeted waving. "Hi yeah it's been a long time." Tsuna said also waving. "Oh Giotto-san, G-san, Knuckle-san sorry were you waiting long." Nana said apologetically. "No you are Extremely on time." said Knuckle. "We should get going the party is at noon isn't it." G said hurriedly. "Oh your right we should get going." Nana said realizing it was about 8:00 am.

_9:00 am_

They got into to the van and went home and once again it was a quiet ride. When they got home Lambo was waiting for them "Are you here to see me the great Lambo-sama?" Lambo asked like he always does. "No we are here for Tsuna's birthday." Giotto told Lambo. "Huh it's Tsuna's birthday?" Lambo asked putting his head to the side. Giotto just nodded and went inside the house with the others. Lambo following behind thinking of what to give Tsuna soon he got an idea and went up stairs. Nana went to the kitchen and started to cook Lunch. Tsuna, Giotto, G, and Knuckle went to the living room they sat on the couch Tsuna and Giotto sat on they love couch to catch up. G and Knuckle sat on the couch that can fit three people.

After 10 minutes of Giotto and Tsuna catching up there was a knock at the door. Tsuna got up to answer the door when he opened the door he was surprised to see Mukuro and Byakuran "Umm Hi what are you guys doing here?" Tsuna asked wondering why out of all the people he knew, it had to be these two. "They couldn't come and forced me to come." Mukuro said Tsuna knew who "they" were, "They" are all his friends. "Tsunayoshi-kun I'm here because you nice mom invited me." Byakuran said Tsuna although really didn't want them to come let them in.

_Noon_

The party began even though it was only Nana, Tsuna, Lambo, Giotto, Knuckle, G, Mukuro, and Byakuran it was still a party. First everyone ate Nana delicious food than it was time for cake Tsuna's cake was chocolate cake with chocolate icing covering the whole cake and a cat on the top, Lambo was the one who picked it.

Finally it was time for presents Nana gave Tsuna a red scarf. Giotto, Knuckle, and G gave Tsuna a glass bottle with a boat inside. Lambo gave Tsuna a picture of a lion he drew. Mukuro gave Tsuna six flowers one from each of his friend who couldn't make it. Byakuran gave Tsuna a mirror. Tsuna has to admit that Lambo's present was probable the best he told Lambo in secret and Lambo was really happy. Soon the party ended and it was time to sleep.

.

.

.

**A/N: Mangaromance I totally win ;) I did it all in ONE day! Beat that! **

**Happy Birthday Tsunayoshi!**

**Review and tell me what you think Readers!**

**:)**

**If you want to read her challenge fic check it out on her page!**

_**(It's a Reborn birthday fic! )**_


End file.
